tree_of_tranquilityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gill
Gill is one of the available Bachelors that you can marry in Tree of Tranquility. Gill is the Mayor Hamilton's son, and he'll already be living on the Island and working as the Town Hall administrator by the time you come along. He'll inform you right away that he's determined to change things on the Island for the better, and shows no signs of hesitating when he believes that any benefits will outweigh any losses. Unlike some of the other marriage candidates, Gill does not have a rival for his hand in marriage and will not get married if you don't marry him. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage ◾6:00 AM - 6:30 AM: Hamilton's House ◾6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Waffle Town ◾7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Square Area ◾8:30 AM - 7:30 PM: Town Hall ◾7:30 PM - 8:30 PM: Waffle Square Area ◾8:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Waffle Town ◾9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: Hamilton's House Regular Day After Marriage ◾6:00 AM - 7:00 AM: House ◾7:00 AM - 7:30 AM: Caramel River District ◾7:30 AM - 8:00 AM: Waffle Town ◾8:00 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Square Area ◾8:30 AM - 7:30 PM: Town Hall ◾7:30 PM - 8:30 PM: Waffle Square Area ◾8:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District ◾9:30 PM - 6:00 A.M. Bed ◾Often on his day off (Sunday) he will visit Hamilton Gifts Loves: "Wow. This is my favorite. I...I really love it." *Ratatouille *Shining Baumkuchen *Tomato Juice *Tomato Omelet *Tomato Risotto Likes: '''"Wow, this is actually a great gift! Thank you very much." *Angler Fish *Black Pearl *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Bouillabaisse (Shining/Perfect/Good) *Butter (Cow/Goat)(Shining) *Carrot Juice *Cheese (Cow/Goat)(Shining/Perfect) *Cheese Omelet *Cherry (Shining) *Chirashi Sushi *Clam *Cocoon (Shining) *Cold Medicine (Shining) *Conger Eel Rice *Diamond *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich)(Shining/Perfect) *Emerald *Fish Meuniere (Shining/Perfect/Good/Decent) *Gold *Grilled Angler Fish *Grilled Clam *Grilled King Fish *Grilled Lobster *Grilled Sea Urchin *Honey (Blue/Purple) *Honeydew (Shining/Perfect) *Lavender *Lobster *Marinated Fish (Shining/Perfect) *Mayonnaise (Shining) *Milk (Cow/Goat)(Shining) *Omelet Rice *Perfume (Blue)(Shining) *Rare Metal *Rice (Shining) *Ruby *Sapphire *Sardine Tomato Stew *Sashimi (Shining) *Saury Tomato Stew *Sauteed Clam *Sea Urchin *Shark Fin Stew *Silver *Skull Jellyfish *Squid Tomato Stew *Stay Awake *Super Stay Awake *Sushi (Shining) *Tomato (Shining/Perfect) '''Neutral: "Well, this is... Thanks, I suppose." Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there. The following conversation will take place: Gill: Smiles. "Hey, I brought you something." Pulls out a Silver Ore. "I didn't buy it special for you or anything like that. It's just something I had lying around, and I thought you could use it." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Silver Ore. Gill: Smiles again and nods. "Heh. No need to thank me at all." Raises hand in fairwell. "I should go now." 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Gill before 10:00 AM on a sunny day, the following conversation will take place: Gill: "Are you free today? If you are, we can have lunch together." You: For best results: "Definitely!" Gill: Smiles. "Okay then. Let's meet at the Sundae Inn around noon. See you then." You: Nod. You must then enter the Sundae Inn by 12:30 PM at the latest (if you're late the scene will not trigger and you will lose affection points with Gill for supposedly standing him up). When you go in, Jake will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place: Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" You: Nod just as Gill wanders in. Gill: Smiles and raises hand in greeting. "Right on time. Let's have lunch then." You: Nod. There will then be a scene of you eating and enjoying the food. Gill: "So, how's work? Is it going well?" You: For best results: "Yes, of course." Gill: "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard, though." Both: ♥ Later that afternoon... Gill: "Well, we should get going. It's nice to go out once in a while. We should do this again soon." You both leave the table. Both: Wave goodbye to each other. 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there. The following conversation will take place: Gill: Smiles. "Good morning. How are you?" Pulls out Cold Medicine. "If you get sick, it will be a burden to the people around you! So you can have this." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Cold Medicine. Gill: Blushes and smiles. "Heh. It's not that I worry about you, or anything." Raises and drops hand. "Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Later, preferably around 8:00 - 10:00 AM, enter the Town Hall where Gill should be and the following conversation will take place: Gill: Sweats nervously and sighs. "Ohhh, what should I do? I can't believe I lost my diary..." Sighs again and crosses his arms, swaying his head in thought and then uncrosses them. "I might've dropped it while I was taking a walk... I don't think I walked outside the town..." Fumes. "...Ohhh, where did I put it...?" Turns around and notices you in shock. "Oh, it's you..." You: Bow. Gill: Crosses and then uncrosses his arms. "W-were you listening when I was talking to myself just now?" You: For best results: "I'll find it for you!" Gill: Blushes and throws his arms up in protest. "What?! Mind your own business! I don't want you looking through my diary!" Crosses his arms. Afterward, head out to the Square and then into Town. Gill's diary is located behind the bulletin board next to the Mayor's house in the grass (you'll have to walk down the path in front of the Inn, out the Town entrance and turn left). Pick up the diary, go back to Town Hall, take the diary out of your bag and talk to Gill. You: Take out the diary and hand it to Gill. Gill: Takes his diary and blushes. "What?! Y-You didn't read it, did you?" You: ! Nod. Gill: Raises and drops his hand, still blushing. "H-Hmph. I guess I should show my appreciation. Th-Thank you...." 6-Heart Event At approximately 6:30 -10:00 AM, meet Gill as he comes out his house, or go to Town Hall and talk to him after 8:00. Gill: Do you have a moment, ___? I've got something to tell you. You: For best results: "Let's talk!" Gill: Smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Let's meet under Alan's Tree at noon." You: Nod. Afterward, head to Alan's Tree (make sure to be there before or exactly at 12:00 PM), and the following conversation will take place: Gill: Blushes and crosses his arms. "I can't really stop thinking about you..." Uncrosses arms. "So, how would you feel about going steady with me? That is, if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean." You: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Gill: Runs his hand through his hair. "...Hey, good choice. I'm glad you're happy, as well." Both: ♥ Gill: "So, where's the blue feather?" Raises and drops his hand. "Heh, just joking. I'll be leaving now. See you again soon." You: Nod. Proposal and Marriage On a sunny day, preferably around the time Gill's just started work (around 8:00 -11:00 AM), show him the blue feather and the following conversation will take place: Gill: ! "...Wait! We shouldn't talk about that here! Let's go somewhere private." You will both then appear at Daren's Tree. Gill: ♥ "You know that's a blue feather? A blue feather is a marriage proposal. Do you understand that?" You: Nod. Gill: Smiles and blushes before taking the feather, and then runs his hand through his hair. "If you insist, then, uh...I accept. You're so uncertain about everything. I guess you need me, huh?" Chuckles. Both: ♥ You'll both then appear inside the Town Hall in front of Hamilton, who'll be applauding the news: Hamilton: "You're getting married! Is that right? Congratulations!" Pulls out a notebook. "When do you want to have the wedding ceremony? I have some openings around this time..." You: Choose either: "The sooner, the better." or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Hamilton: "Well then, we will hold the ceremony at the church on ___. On the day of the ceremony, we will be busy with preparations all morning. Please don't be late." Both: Nod. Hamilton: Puts his notebook away. "I'm very much looking forward to it. I heartily congratulate you two. Congratulations!" Gill: Nods. "Thank you, Father." Both: Turn away from the Mayor. Gill: Smiles and blushes, then runs his hand through his hair. "Things are pretty chaotic before the wedding ceremony, aren't they?" You: Nod. Both: Chuckle. On the day of your wedding you'll instantly appear at the Church, dressed to the ritz in a wedding gown, with Gill charmingly suited at your side. You'll both walk down the aisle, past your closest friends and over to Hamilton. Hamilton: "Gill and ___, do you promise to love and honor each other in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? You: For best results: "I do." ''(Even if you choose to back out now with the less honorable choice, there's no way to; you're stuck in the marriage with either answer.) '''Hamilton:' Nods and spreads out his arms. "You may now kiss the bride." Both: Turn to face each other and lean in to kiss. ♥ You'll then appear outisde the Church to be applauded by more of your wedding guests. Hamilton: "Everybody! Let's give our best blessings and send them off on their new journey in life together!" Both: Wave at everybody. (NOTE! After the wedding Gill will now be living with you in your house. You'll automatically be given a double bed (if you didn't already have one), and his schedule will be slightly altered. He'll say different things, address you as "Sweetie" or "Honey", and the two of you will eventually have a child together.) Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Gill will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low-set pigtails and have two stray bangs. NOTE: about a month before having a baby, you will pray to the Harvest goddess for a boy or girl, if you're not sure you can choose random! Additional Information In order to initially learn more about the Mother Tree, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest Sprites, there will be a lot of back-and-forth scenarios and conversations which Gill is often involved in as a main contributor to the interest of wanting to bring back the Island to its former glory, and having associated with the Harvest Sprites as a child before they disappeared. To gain some extra affection points (as well as some extra cash!) you can work part-time at the Town Hall with Gill every day until 5PM, except for on Sunday and holidays, with a starting income of approximately 20-22G per hour with 9 potential hours each working day. (NOTE! The more Gill and Elli like you, the higher the hourly income you're likely to get!) Fan Art Here enjoy some fan art of Gill!